Synara
thumb|400px Synara to jedno z miejsc znajdujących się na mapie świata. Jest tu również jedna z legend. Opis Podczas twojej podróży wielkie miasto robi się coraz bardziej widoczne. Błyszczące wieże i kamienne mury rosną, kiedy się do nich zbliżasz, pojawia się również prowadząca do miasta droga, ku której się kierujesz. Z różnych stron dołącza coraz więcej ludzi, a kiedy docierasz do masywnej bramy, znajdujesz się już w tłumie. Ulice w mieście są równie zatłoczone, dlatego wkrótce uciekasz przed masą ludzi w boczną uliczkę. Ulice w tym mieście są pięknie wybrukowane. Wydaje się, że najmniejszy detal tego miasta został przyozdobiony, począwszy od celtyckich wzorów na magicznych latarniach, po rzeźbione wykończenia domów. Przemykasz bocznymi uliczkami w stronę centrum miasta, czyli dzielnicy handlowej. Uderzają cię różnice istniejące pomiędzy Synarą a Voltarem. Tam są tylko namioty i krzyczący handlarze, a Synara jest spokojniejsza i bardziej wyciszona. Szeroki plac otaczają piękne stoiska, ale mijasz je kierując się do środka, gdzie znajduje się bujny ogród pełen ławek. Na jego środku znajduje się staw z rybami Koi, a gdzieniegdzie przemykają dzieci sprzedając mrożone przysmaki. Wypocząłeś wśród kwiatów i udajesz się do sklepu z szyldem "Pyszne Słodkie Jajka". Wystawa pełna jest cukrowych jajek. Jajka Lodowego Feniksa posypane są białym cukrem pudrem. Jajka Gryfów podobno mają smak wiśniowy. Ku twojemu rozbawieniu faktycznie tak jest. Prawdopodobnie wielu magów bez wątpienia uznałoby to za bluźnierstwo, ale ty po prostu im o tym nie powiesz. Oczywiście są tu również normalne sklepy z jajkami, gdzie można nabyć rzadkie stworzenia. Ostrożnie ułożone na jedwabiu i satynie, te jajka są gładzone i oglądane przez szlachetnie urodzone kobiety, które prawdopodobnie uznają je za śliczne ciekawostki. Na pewno nie mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić żadnej z tych wystrojonych dam wychowującej Direwolfa. Mieszkańcy tego miasta są szczupli i pełni gracji. Mają jasną karnację i włosy. Większość czasu spędzają wybierając ubrania i organizując przyjęcia. Nie wydają ci się szczególnie silni i sama myśl o tym, że z tymi swoimi manierami mogliby wychowywać Smoka bardzo cię śmieszy. Synara jest zawsze taka, piękna i czarująca. Magowie lubią tu przyjeżdżać i czasem można tu kupić rzadkie jajko bez wyczerpującej i niebezpiecznej podróży. Zamek w porównaniu z tym miastem wydaje się wsiowy i nudny, jednak wkrótce te arystokratyczne maniery cię męczą i chcesz wrócić do domu. Legendy Założenie Synary (The Forging of Synara) Na początku był kamień. Kamień tak gładki i zimny w dotyku jak lód. Wynurzył się z ziemi i pokrył dużą przestrzeń jasno błyszcząc w słońcu. Władca Północy stworzył go na swój obraz i kamień ten stanowił granicę mroźnych krain. Ta wielka biała skała ciągnęła się tak daleko jak sięgał wzrok i była bardzo piękna. Mężczyzna, wyższy i o jaśniejszej skórze niż jego kuzyni magowie, zauważył ją i postanowił zbudować tam swój dom. Przybył z chłodnej północy i szukał krainy, do której mógłby poprowadzić swą rasę. Był wspaniałym przywódcą, najsilniejszym ze swoich ludzi, a jego umysł pełen był marzeń. Przebył daleką drogę, aby dotrzeć w to miejsce i wiedział, że będzie to wspaniała kraina. Płaska ziemia rozciągała się we wszystkich kierunkach, pozwalając mu na obserwowanie wszystkiego co dzieje się wokół. Był on czarodziejem o niezwykłych mocach, przystosowanym do bardziej subtelnych zadań niż szorstcy magowie z południa. Dzięki swoim mocom ukształtował samą ziemię, wyciągając w powietrze kamienie i formując je na podobieństwo górskich szczytów, które widział. Stworzył wieże i białe mury wyrastające z ziemi. Przez wiele dni wszystko perfekcyjnie dopracowywał, aż w końcu z zadowoleniem spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Tam, gdzie wcześniej była tylko skała, teraz było nieziemskie miasto, wielkie i wspaniałe. Kiedy słońce wznosiło się wysoko, śnieżne mury odbijały światło tak mocno, że trzeba było odwracać od nich wzrok. Czarodziej był zadowolony, sprowadził tu swoich ludzi i przez jakiś czas żyli tu szczęśliwie. Lecz z czasem okazało się, że to miejsce jest zbyt zimne, aby mogli tu swobodnie mieszkać. Ludzie żyli otoczeni zimnem, którego próbowali unikać i nie byli szczęśliwi w tym przepięknym mieście. Czarodziej zauważył to, lamentując udał się do najwyższej wieży i z nikim nie rozmawiał. Władca Północy także dostrzegł co się dzieje i zasmuciło go, że jego ludzie nie mogą żyć w jego krainie. Zauważył również wspaniałość miasta i żal swojego ulubionego maga. Władca Północy przełknął dumę i udał się do Pani Zachodu, u której zamieszkali ludzie czarodzieja. Upokarzając się Władca poprosił Panią o wielką przysługę i otrzymał ją. Z radością w swym lodowym sercu Władca udał się do siebie, niecierpliwie oczekując poranka. Nastał nowy dzień, a czarodziej podszedł do okna w swojej wieży i obserwował jak światło poranka powoli rozświetla jego zamrożone miasto. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, kiedy zauważył jak moc ziemi wkrada się do miasta, pokrywając blade ściany bluszczem i tworząc ogrody tam, gdzie wcześniej był tylko zimny kamień. Z radością widział jak ludzie cieszą się ze zmiany i wiedział, że teraz to miejsce pełne pięknych kwiatów, będzie wspaniałym miastem dla wielu pokoleń ludzi jego rasy. Kategoria:Miejsca